


光辉平原

by GalaxyRanger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: After Avengers: Endgame, Everybody Lives, M/M, They are always happy in my head, Totally mixed with Norse Mythology, loki lives
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRanger/pseuds/GalaxyRanger
Summary: 终局之战过后，索尔游历九界寻找重建阿斯加德之法，事情与他计划的不太相同。（AKA：别怕，我只搞HE的）Warning：基于MCU，有一些《埃达》，但基本都是我编的。





	1. Chapter 1

随着一声响指，生命逝去，世界再次回到正轨……至少对于大部分人而言。索尔的精神状态比之战前已经大为改观，却仍不肯接下国王之位。他将国家托付给瓦尔基里，在悬崖上守望着阿斯加德的遗民在中庭一角休养生息。有太多人损失在诸神黄昏与逃亡路上无法被无限宝石带回，而命运迟迟不肯给他讯息，他在等待。

从夏初等到隆冬，第一个新生命随着大雪降临之时，他启程前往旧日的阿斯加德。彩虹桥断裂，他只能拜托银河护卫队载他一程。飞船到达世界树顶端，他向下眺望，艾达华尔[1]之上诸神的宫殿已经毁灭，烈火焚烧过的土地沉入海底，神域归于荒凉。

他挥别了畅游宇宙的朋友们，祝愿他们得偿所愿，决意一个人肩负起他作为神族的责任。他计划着神域的重生，与他自己的消亡。

索尔在汪洋之上良久矗立，他脚下的闪电宫[2]曾是阿斯加德最宏伟的建筑，与歌舞升平的金宫不同，一切穷困的灵魂在此都会被平等对待，在他的宫殿内觅得一处栖身之所。洛基总是嘲笑他滥发好心……想到洛基，他捏紧了手中的风暴战斧闭上双眼。纵使五年过去，洛基弥留之际的神色依旧在午夜梦回时令他惊醒。如今他只能将洛基的小刀贴着心口随身佩戴，才不至于时时心痛难忍。

“再等一等，你就可以与他重逢了。”他告诉自己，错过了小刀隐隐发出的绿光。

再睁开眼时，他已坚定了神色。索尔孤身一人在海水中跋涉，昼夜交替也不曾慢下他的步伐。终于在第十日，他拾得了一块碎片。此时他身处光明宫[3]的遗址，水面泛起波纹，兀儿德之泉[4]再次开始涌动。  
“当然了，必然是光明宫，”他垂眸自言自语道，“命运总是公平的，诸神的秩序在此崩溃，也将于此开启。”

 

他再度启程，顺着世界之树的躯干下行，此处为弗雷和弗蕾亚治下的亚尔夫海姆[5]，光之精灵的家园。最接近神域的国度不得不承受烈焰压顶的无妄之灾，热爱花草与生命的精灵们满面愁容。五年远远不够神之花园恢复昔日的壮丽之景，如今重建未成，海水又从天而降腐蚀大地。丰饶之神需要帮助，于是索尔在此停留了五十日，他挥舞战斧劈裂大地，令海水倾泻至深渊金伦加[6]中。

在他将要开始寻找时，弗蕾亚交给了他第二枚碎片：“这是为感谢你的帮助，”复又低声道，“你母亲曾用百箱珠宝嘱托我在命定之时将它交付于你，我猜你是为此而来。”  
索尔一时愣在原地。纵然他熟知弗丽嘉通晓九界的过去与未来，也难以想象魂归英灵殿多年之后，她依旧在守护着她的孩子与臣民。

他郑重谢过弗蕾亚，拿着碎片步行在焦土之上，手不自觉抚摸胸前的小刀。弗丽嘉与弗蕾亚因同样的爱好相交，在兄弟二人生命的前几百年，每当阿斯加德陷入寒冬，母亲便会带他和洛基来到春日永恒的精灵之国。她坐在石榴树下，让索尔与洛基趴在她身边，讲述起魔法、咒语和世界的起源。彼时索尔总是会在温暖的阳光和母亲的爱抚下陷入沉睡，而当他醒来时，洛基肯定还在拉着母亲寻求更多故事。

他记得无数次曾在睡意朦胧中看着弟弟的笑脸，暗自许诺会永远保护他。因回忆挂起的微笑在这个念头之下迅速褪去，美好的过去带来至深的痛苦，索尔早就明白了这点。他身心俱疲，躺在石榴树的灰烬里小憩，精灵们用魔法刮起了温柔的风，小刀的光辉笼罩他的心口，守护九界的勇士又在梦中见到了母亲和弟弟，一夜好梦。

 

注：  
[1] 艾达华尔（Idavoll，Iðavöllr）有猜测意味“光辉平原”，位于阿斯加德中心，《女巫的预言》（Völuspá）中指出诸神黄昏之后，残存的神祗会在这里建起新的神殿。本文题目也取自于此。

[2] 闪电宫（Bilskirnir）雷神索尔的宫殿，有540个房间。

[3] 光明宫（Breidablik）是光明神巴德尔的居所，巴德尔死于孪生兄弟黑暗神霍德尔之手，被认为是命运给阿斯加德诸神黄昏的警示。

[4]兀儿德之泉（Urðarbrunnr）与掌管命运的诺伦三女神息息相关（我猜阿锤在复二里泡的就是这个水……）

[5]亚尔夫海姆（Álfheim）是光之精灵居住的世界，位于阿斯加德与中庭之间。统治者为华纳神族的孪生兄妹弗雷（Freyr）和弗蕾亚（Freya），掌管爱，丰收，生育等等。弗蕾亚和弗丽嘉性格南辕北辙，就是都喜欢珠宝（还有名字像……希望我没在哪打错）

[6]金伦加鸿沟（Ginnungagap）意味裂口，是生命初始的深渊。


	2. Chapter 2

花环上的露水还未褪去，索尔便再次踏上旅程，他将忧思留在旧日灰烬里，与晨起莳花的精灵们道别。  
弗雷驾驶他心爱的宝船[1]将索尔送至中庭，他们降落在新阿斯加德。瓦尔基里似乎察觉了什么，她盯着索尔看了一会说：“离开前，去看看你为之努力的人吧。”索尔于是走进他的子民中。他虽曾五年闭门不出不承王位，却无人不向他致意，长逾千年的征战与庇护不会被轻易磨灭，比之神明漫长的生命，数年不过弹指一瞬。  
他又在此停留了三十日，一一给予新生命祝福，随着捕鱼船出海远航，扛着大桶新酿的蜜酒与众人分享。每到夜晚，历经过诸多浩劫的孩子们围绕在他身边，他回忆幼时母亲的话语，向他们讲述魔法与命运，讲世界如何于深渊中诞生，讲他与洛基相伴游历九界，讲女武神征战四方。不需多时，成年人们也聚集起来，他们回忆着阿斯加德鼎盛之时的金碧辉煌，遗憾万事万物皆有终结之日。  
有人问他洛基到底是怎样的，索尔愣住了，“他……”许久才把玩着胸前的小刀苦笑着说，“洛基是我生命中最复杂的人……是我最珍爱的弟弟。”孩子们可没有这么好打发，于是他讲洛基偷偷剪了希芙的头发令她暴跳如雷，讲他巧计带着自己拿回被偷的雷神之锤。他讲了一段又一段，却还是被缠着不放，最后他不得不许诺等他这次游历结束之后再细细讲述，就差以奥丁之名发誓为洛基著书一本。他的心在每次提起洛基的名字时酸涩不已，既为他被热爱而喜悦，又因为他的离去充满痛苦。

启程前的最后一夜，他对着孩子们说：“我希望你们永远都不会感到恐惧与忧愁，但命运之网并不总以我们想象的方式编织。即使我无惧任何挑战，也遇见了难以独自战胜的敌手。”他深吸了一口气继续说道，“在困难时寻求帮助并不可耻，我们都曾止步不前，”他指了指自己和瓦尔基里，“但要记得你们作为阿萨神族的荣光，消沉过后就是直面恐惧，永远不要选择逃离。”  
最终他回到奥丁消散，妙尔尼尔破碎的地方，一枚碎片莹莹闪着微光从天而降。他伸手接过这第三枚碎片，向东跋涉而去。那里有着通往约顿海姆的道路。

索尔在月夜中穿行于铁森林[2]，远方隐约传来狼的长啸。他手执战斧绷紧身体，诸神黄昏之后，被禁锢的芬里尔重获自由，任何误入此处的生灵都会被它吞噬殆尽，这里是它的家园。他迅速闪向一侧，巨狼出现在他先前站的地方。芬里尔一击不成，弓起身体紧盯着索尔，喉咙中发出低吼。索尔指尖闪现出电光。

战斗一触即发，他胸前却突然泛出光芒，芬里尔盯着他，最终顺服地低下头颅。索尔亦被这光钉在原地，他难以置信地拿出小刀，双手不自觉地颤抖着。  
“洛基……”索尔轻声呼唤，他紧盯着小刀不敢眨眼，声音低到难以分辨。

这是索尔第一次注意到它，像是被他震惊的表情取悦了，刀尖愉快地闪了闪。

“你……”剩下的话哽咽在喉咙里，索尔深吸一口气后又低笑起来，笑声渐渐变大，他已太久没有发自肺腑地笑过了，“我就知道……我就知道你不会这样离开！小骗子……”最后的爱称轻得像是情人间的低语，他低头亲吻刀柄上镌刻的姓名。  
小刀剧烈地闪了一下，仿佛不满于这番指控。  
索尔连忙安抚：“是我口不择言，我知道你不是故意要骗我，我只是……太高兴见到你了。”那光柔和下来，他迟疑地问道，“能让我看看你吗？”

光芒暗了下来，索尔点点头：“我明白了。”洛基能逃过一劫已是大幸，索尔知道他必然经过万般艰险才能回到自己身边，只要他活着，一时能见面与否并不那么重要了。只是可惜若计划顺利进行，他们或许来不及有一场正式的告别。  
索尔并非因为郁郁寡欢而一心赴死，神族从不以死亡逃避困境，却也不惧怕死亡降临。他心知阿斯加德是人民的所在，但如有一丝希望，他不愿看着神之子民永生寄居中庭。假如牺牲他一人能重建神域，让他们得以寻回自己的立足之地，他亦欣然接受命运的指引。

四周虚无的空间里，洛基冷笑：“竟然还想着送死。”  
索尔对此一无所知，他转过头，芬里尔还在一旁等待。他将小刀收回铠甲，走上前拍了拍它的头，芬里尔发出一声低吼，但并未反抗，索尔问道：“你能带我去密米尔之泉[3]吗？”芬里尔盯了他一会，转身朝着东方走去。索尔跟随巨狼信步于约顿海姆的土地上，霜巨人们对他怒目而视，却碍于芬里尔的威权和索尔的神力不敢上前，他们没有与之匹敌的力量。

芬里尔在密米尔之泉刚刚进入视线之时便回了铁森林，泉水的守护神早在与华纳神族的战争中离去，如今已不需要献祭来获取智慧，若非只有最高神籍之人能接近世界之树，此时泉水怕是早已被争抢一空。“这仗不算白打，不然我可没有多一只眼睛来给他了。”索尔自嘲地想着。话虽如此，他的来意本也不是泉水。他走向世界之树的树根与泉水交汇处仔细摸索，找到了第四块碎片  
“谢谢，不然此行不会如此顺利，我可能要杀出一条血路了。”索尔真诚地说，小刀又闪了闪光，他留恋地看着，希望洛基能真的在他身边……他闭眼压下这个念头，起身转向南方，走了几步又停下来看着泉水。

虚空中洛基不满地盯着他：“你要喝那个干什么，还嫌自己现在笑得不够少吗？”小刀随着他的话语明灭。  
索尔笑着摸了摸它：“别担心，你的恶作剧的总能骗到我的。”他掬水饮下，身体定在原地，眼中闪过无数锋芒，许久之后他才大笑起来，“原来是这样！”

洛基见他笑了才移开视线，没有意识到自己刚刚一直屏息看着。

索尔站起身又拍拍心口：“说了别担心吧。”  
洛基暗自懊恼自己竟然真的担心了，立刻灭了所有的光。索尔只能无奈地摇头，真是口是心非。  
然后他们朝着南方启程。  
注：  
[1] 斯基德普拉特尼（Skíðblaðnir）是弗雷的宝船，能折叠成口袋大小随身携带，自带清风吹拂船帆，可以到达天地间任意角落。  
[2] 铁森林（Járnviðr）位于中庭东部，连接中庭与约顿海姆，安格尔伯达在此孕育了巨狼芬里尔。  
[3] 密米尔之泉（Mímisbrunnr）是位于约顿海姆的智慧之泉，在世界之树第二根树根之下，喝上一口就能获得世间智慧。奥丁曾以右眼为代价换得泉水，而泉水带来的智慧也成为重担，奥丁再也没有笑过。泉水的主人是智慧巨人密米尔（Mímir），他作为人质被华纳神族斩首，奥丁给伤口抹上草药让头颅可以继续存活，以便与他商谈事务。


	3. Chapter 3

日车行至天空正中时，索尔进入了穆斯贝尔海姆[1]的领域。

位于至南端的国度终年酷暑，索尔没走几步就汗流浃背，他此刻非常怀念与洛基共乘战车出游的日子[2]。索尔用指尖敲了敲小刀：“洛基，你还能用点魔法吗？这里太热了。”

随着魔力渐渐恢复，洛基已经能让索尔听见他的声音了，他在虚空中悠闲地坐着嘲笑他：“现在不觉得魔法是没用的小把戏了？”

索尔只能摸摸头继续跋涉，心想你就是仗着现在没有实体我不能收拾你。

苏尔特尔[3]已随着阿斯加德燃烧殆尽，如今掌控这片土地的是他的儿子。新的守护者还太过年轻，火巨人们恐惧索尔是为寻仇而来，只敢远远看着他走向国王的居所。索尔来此寻找失落的碎片，却意外遇见了苏尔[4]。

太阳的化身上前表达谢意，因为索尔和洛基亲自召唤了苏尔特尔，各界众神无需参与最后的战斗，许多人得以逃过预言中的厄运。但她脸上却并没有劫后余生的欣喜：“虽然只有阿斯加德被毁，但诸神黄昏的影响还在蔓延，各界的力量都渐渐衰弱，如今太阳的光辉也趋于暗淡。”她诚恳道，“守护九界的勇士，你父亲曾于此处用火焰塑造了太阳，只有神族血脉才能拥有此等力量，我请求你在它熄灭之前找到新的火种，不然后果将难以估量。”

索尔自然不会推托。火巨人诞生之处有最热烈纯粹的火焰，于是他走入苏尔特尔的矿井中。烈焰在他周身环绕，光亮使他失去了时间概念，他早已在大火中获得第五块碎片，但一块又一块巨石被拾起，没有一个可以与太阳匹敌。索尔紧皱眉头，纵然神力保护他不被灼伤，却依旧会感到痛苦。洛基看着他皱起眉头：“还是这么死脑筋。”

“总不能让九界陷入一片黑暗吧。”他笑着再次踏入火焰里。

不知走了多久，索尔到达了一处矿脉深处的旧址，巨大的工具散落四周，苏尔特尔曾在此处锻造出长能丈量天地的巨剑，其光辉比太阳更加耀眼。他仔细观察着，终于寻得了想要的——一块被遗落的材料，没有什么比炎魔剑的遗留更适合新的太阳。新的火种被带回，苏尔用魔法将旧日的太阳缩小装好：“我没有别的可以谢你，它虽威力不比从前，但会于你有用的。”

然后她驾驶日车再次启程，索尔挥手告别，然后问洛基：“她给我这个干什么？”

洛基奇道：“我怎么会清楚。”

“你才是使魔法的那个，而且你不是总说你通晓一切吗？”

“允许我提醒你，哥哥，我是霜巨人的血脉，与火巨人水火不容。”

“老师说过，日月的驱使者可不是火巨人。”

“令人印象深刻，你竟然真的听过课……”

玩笑的声音在风里飘散远去，他们朝着西方前进。

 

世界之树以西，是海神掌管的国家华纳海姆[5]。索尔在海风中畅快地呼吸，让水汽驱散先前的炎热。

刚刚踏足边界，便有侍从出现在他面前：“尼奥尔德[6]殿下有请。”他挑眉跟上，尼奥尔德曾长期居于阿斯加德，旧友如今返回故乡称王，他十分期待与之一叙。

诺欧通殿内，尼奥尔德快速迎了上来：“索尔！我的朋友，许久未见了！哦……还有洛基，我很高兴见到你如此无力。”他有点嘲讽地笑着。

洛基立刻回道：“闭嘴吧！没有实体并不影响我与你争辩，是忘了自己哑口无言的样子了吗？”

“你知道他在？”索尔诧异。

“我们是神族的智者，掌握奥丁也不知道的秘法。”尼奥尔德神秘地笑着，“我知道他在，也知道你为了什么而来。”

他将蜜酒递给索尔：“我看到你如何帮助了我的儿女，而且我早就算是阿萨神族的一员，阿斯加德也有我一份责任。你一路走来有诸多艰险，请在此休整一番，稍后我将把你想要的东西送到你手中。”

索尔大喜过望：“那真是太感谢了！我们不必四处苦寻。”他起身跟着侍从离开。

“请留步，把你的银舌头留下吧，我们好久没有’聊天’了。”尼奥尔德缓缓说道。

索尔有些迟疑，洛基却笑了：“放下吧，他能拿我如何，我正好缺个人’叙旧’。”

索尔只得把小刀留下，一步三回头的离开了。因为洛基不在身边，他也无心享乐，害怕洛基又逞口舌之快，匆匆沐浴便自行返回。

还未等他踏入殿内，就听见尼奥尔德大笑说：“你当初讽刺我与妹妹生子，如今看看你自己。”索尔停了下来，想听听洛基的回答。

洛基根本不屑：“我们又不是亲兄弟，何况我是恶作剧之神，本就应该随心所欲。”索尔听了微笑起来，还没等迈步，又听见下一句——“那你告诉他你根本没有找回实体的办法了吗，恶作剧之神？” 索尔愣在原地。

还没等洛基回话，他又立刻抬头笑着说道：“索尔！你回来的真快，我们都没注意到。”

“你是故意的！”洛基慌乱起来，他不知道索尔会如何反应。

“一报还一报，我们扯平了，”尼奥尔德笑得很畅快，“而且，你怎么知道我不是在帮你呢。”

索尔却仿佛没有听见，他脑海中闪过各种想法，一直到他得到了第六块碎片离开华纳海姆都没有理会洛基。

 

索尔总是直来直往，哪有把话憋在心里的时候，一路走到他们接近北方的尼福尔海姆[7]，洛基真的有些急了：“我从不知你如此小心眼！不过是没有全盘托出，怎么还怄上气了。”

索尔这才回过神来：“我并非气你！只是在想事情，我怎么还会对你生气呢……”他低声摸着小刀安抚。

“哦？什么时候雷神也会’想事情’了”洛基并不买账，但也放松下来。

“是真的！”索尔急忙说，“你是否还记得尤弥尔[8]诞生的故事。”

“你最近喜欢回忆童年课堂？他诞生于穆斯贝尔海姆和尼福尔海姆的交汇处，极冷与极热的烟雾中形成了他的躯体。”

“就是这个！苏尔给了我世间至热，若我能在尼福尔海姆得到极致的寒冰，或许能为你再造一副躯体。”

洛基震惊：“那是初始的巨人！我们如何能……”

“既然曾经可以，那何不试试，我不能留你这样，等我离开了……”他收了话头。

“你还想离开？”洛基都被他的死脑筋气笑了，索尔只能沉默着走向浓雾中的冰原。

索尔渡过两条接近冰点的河流，来到了雾的深处。此处是只有病死与老死的灵魂徘徊的国度，没有活人居住，也不会有危机阻挡他的脚步。他劈开表层的冰面一路向下前行，空气越来越冷，雾在他身上凝结又消失在空气里。寒冷没有减缓他的速度，他站到了冰原的中心，一切初始的地方。

“所以，要如何操作？”索尔看着小刀。

“别问我，这是你的想法，并且我十分怀疑它的可行性……顺便说一句，要是你被冰活埋了我可帮不上忙。”

“哈哈，那打出去就好了，我自己也可以。”

洛基又低声说了些类似于就会用蛮力的话，索尔就当没听见。

他把小刀置于冰层上，又将缩小的太阳放在一旁。

没有反应。

心坠落下去，他对魔法一窍不通，只能大喊：“以众神——”话还没开头，身前爆发出蒸腾的雾气，头顶发出冰块碎裂的声音。他心中只想着绝对不能与洛基分开，扑上前想要护住小刀，却被一双手拦住了。

一双他非常熟悉的手。他立刻反握住，眼睛盯着前方一眨不眨，想要穿透还没散去的雾气，生怕错过一点。  
洛基从那雾气之中显出身型。  
索尔几乎喜极而泣，他向前拥住洛基，将他圈在怀里，细细地从额头吻到眼睛，又转到鼻尖，最后含住了他的嘴唇。他们在摇摇欲坠的万米冰层中心接吻，却没人想要先分开，他们已经等了太久太久。  
“太好了……太好了，感谢命运，感谢你愿意回到我身边……”索尔一边吻着，一边哽咽着喃喃自语。  
洛基只是抱紧了他，他甚至没有期望这会奏效。大概命运终于意识到自己对索尔，对阿斯加德何其不公，他们不停地在失去，与生命中曾经拥有的一切美好失之交臂，父母，朋友，国家，子民……还有爱人。如今他们至少寻回了彼此，而剩下的日子——  
洛基分开双唇，索尔不满地追过去，他只是盯着索尔恶狠狠地说：“不许再想着送死，你逃不开我的。”  
“可是……”  
他气急，凑上去咬住索尔的唇，尝到血的味道才松口：“我不管你看到了什么，女巫曾预言世界会毁灭，然而这么多人都活着！凭什么偏偏轮到你就逃不过。”  
索尔温柔了神色：“好，我答应你。”

 

注：  
[1] 穆斯贝尔海姆（Múspellsheimr）位于世界之树南端，是火巨人的国度，极端酷热。

[2] 《欺骗古鲁菲》（Gylfaginning）中，索尔曾与洛基驾车结伴出游去到约顿海姆的外域（Útgarðar）。

[3] 苏尔特尔（Surtur）专指漫威宇宙的火巨人，在神话中的原名为Surtr，本文中将两者融合不做细分。他是穆斯贝尔海姆守护者，预言中在诸神黄昏时与弗雷缠斗并将其斩杀，之后掷出炎魔剑（Surtalogi）放出大火毁灭世界，这把剑在漫威宇宙里被称为暮光之剑（Twilight）。

[4] 苏尔（Sól）是太阳神，她驱使两匹天马拉着巨大火球飞过天空。《假面者之歌》（Grímnismál）中奥丁提到苏尔必须不停赶路，以逃离追逐太阳的恶狼斯库尔（Sköll），而《巨人之歌》（Vafþrúðnismál）预言诸神黄昏之时，斯库尔将成功赶上将她吞下。

[5] 华纳海姆（Vanaheimr）在世界之树西侧，聚居此处的华纳神族（Vanir）与阿萨神族长期交战，他们掌管生育与智慧，拥有预见未来的能力。后来两族互相送了人质签订和平条约。

[6] 尼奥尔德（Njörðr）掌管海洋与风暴，居住于诺欧通（Noatun），是弗雷与弗蕾雅的父亲。《巨人之歌》中记载了他远赴阿斯加德又返乡的故事。（也是在《洛基的争论》（Lokasenna）中跟洛基打嘴仗的一员，洛基在里面说得最多的就是Be slient!=闭嘴吧！）

[7] 尼福尔海姆（Niflheim）位于世界之树北边，常年被浓雾笼罩，表面覆满冰雪，极端寒冷。

[8] 尤弥尔（Ymir）是最初的霜巨人，所有人的祖先，他死之后躯体化为世界。


	4. Chapter 4

冰层深处传来隆隆响声，头顶不断有冰晶掉落，洛基断开了吻：“再走真的要打出去了。”索尔大笑，拉着他往外跑。洛基被他牵着，时光仿佛回到了一切分歧还未开始的时候，兄弟俩总是形影不离，索尔带着洛基去森林里狩猎，又在夜幕降临时牵着手一起回家。

回到地平线上，洛基看着索尔：“接下来要去尼德威阿尔*？”

“不必了，碎片在我手中，矮人之国已毁于灭霸之手。”索尔听起来有些低落。

洛基拍了拍他，转开话题：“那事情就方便多了，我们直接去海姆冥界*。”他看着索尔一脸惊喜，“你难不成还准备走着去？”

索尔理所当然地点头，洛基一时无话可说，彩虹桥崩塌了，他的哥哥竟然真的徒步跋涉九界。“跟我走吧，雾之国本就隐约跟海姆冥界相连，用魔法过去不是太难。”

索尔快乐地揽住他：“我就知道你是最好的旅伴！”

他夸张地叹气：“没有我你该怎么办啊哥哥。”

“是啊，没有你我该怎么办啊。”索尔却认真地看着他，语气严肃地肯定。

洛基愣了一下，反手抱住他：“我在这里，我回来了。”摸着他后脑，心想还是长发摸起来舒服。

 

洛基的法术直接将他们带到了埃琉德尼尔*门前。

他们四处观察着，索尔余光突然瞥到一个熟悉的身影。

“托尼？”他不敢置信地喊道。

“托尼！你怎么会在这里？我以为……”

“索尔！等等，地球又怎么了，你也死了？摩根怎么样？”托尼震惊地问他。

“冷静，冷静，我的朋友，地球很好。”

“神可以自由出入九界，不要拿中庭的眼光丈量。”洛基站在一旁嘲讽。

“你还把小鹿斑比给找回来了？”

“实际上，是他找到了我，说来话长了。”索尔不好意思地摸摸脸，“你怎么会在死之国？我以为你会去，你知道，英灵殿。”大约是想到英灵殿已随着阿斯加德灰飞烟灭，索尔陷入了死后到底能去哪的思索。

“我怎么会知道！”大发明家闻言激动起来，“我以为死亡之后就是虚无，谁知道你们那些神话竟然还是真的。”

索尔迷惑地指了指自己和洛基：“我们一直都是真的啊。”

“但你们是活的！现在我死了，你们……算了。”托尼沉思起自己该不该怀疑进化论。

洛基嗤笑：“凡人的眼界。”

他翻了翻白眼，介于自己现在正在这群神的领地，决定保留意见。

死之女王在这时携着寒风出现瞪着她们：“终于想好来臣服于我了？我可以宽宏大量不计较你们的所作所为。”嘴角的冷笑分明表达着相反的意思。

索尔想上前，洛基拦住了他也笑了：“我才活过来，可不想那么快去死。”

“那你们跑来这里做什么？”海拉步上她的王座。

托尼在一旁拉着索尔小声说着：“你确定他们两个不是亲生的？”

索尔根本不想理他这茬，转开话题道：“等下我们不能去送，你应该会直接回到中庭。”

“我还能复活？你姐姐还能放人走？”托尼给了他一个怀疑的眼神。

“洛基会搞定一切的，他从没在讲理上吃过亏。”索尔一脸信任。

亿万富翁已经对他们俩无话可说，随意地摆手：“地球，中庭，回到我的地盘，不用你操心。”

于是索尔接着说：“我或许有方法能找回娜塔莎和卡魔拉，但需要你的帮助。”

“她们也没死？！”托尼语气惊讶，其实心里还挺平静，更多是为能找回朋友而喜悦。毕竟他进了这位恐怖主义姐姐的口袋还能被捞出来，已经没什么能使他动摇了。

索尔摇头：“灵魂宝石其实是一个口袋宇宙的入口，只要找到那里就能带她们回来。”

不，他收回前言，他现在非常震惊：“我死了一回你还懂口袋宇宙了？是不是还要量子力学？”

索尔有些不好意思：“密米尔之泉能带给神族世间奥秘，但说到搜寻，一切的关键还是你。”

于是天才科学家自信地拍着索尔的肩说：“看来神泉也只能给你一些名词，剩下的交给我，说到科学。还没有我造不成的东西。”

索尔认真地点点头，将注意力转回另一头进行冷笑交流的黑发姐弟。

“依照预言，我们来带走巴德尔。”洛基看着她说。

海拉左手一挥，巴德尔飘到他面前。

洛基上下打量了他几眼，又接着说：“反正都给了这一个了，不如剩下的一起都还给我们。”

海拉被这强盗逻辑气笑了：“他们早已经死了，是我的臣民，怎么能事事都如你所愿。弟弟，你太贪心了，要学会放手。”她对洛基说着，眼睛却看向索尔，他只是沉默。

洛基却根本不吃这套：“假如我们不想放手？我可以给你一笔交易。”

海拉兴致缺缺。

“阿斯加德的王位？”洛基挑眉。

她冷笑着怒视：“不要耍花招，我想要登上王座，何须你们施舍。”

“那邀请你随时光临阿斯加德如何，姐姐。”

海拉倒是真的考虑起这番提议：“我会再次碾碎你们，你确定吗。”她转头看向索尔。

索尔只是耸耸肩：“他能做主。”

洛基挑衅地笑：“我们能赢一次，自然能赢第二次。”

海拉为这大无畏的发言笑了：“这次可没有苏尔特尔供你们挥霍！为你愚蠢的勇气，我接受你的交易。”

洛基暗自摇头，愚蠢的勇气，他也有被冠以这个称号的一天。

“或许也不必那么急着挥军而来。”索尔沉思说，海拉刚想嘲笑他怯懦，却听他继续道：“偶尔脱了盔甲来看看，母亲会很愿意与你共饮的。”

她陷入长久的沉默，褪去凌厉垂眸的样子竟与索尔有八分相似，最后一挥手把他们扔出了海姆冥界：“滚吧。”

索尔在景物极速变换中笑着大喊：“随时欢迎你，姐姐。”

海拉又在王座上坐了半晌，她的兄弟留下属于活人的温热气息迅速褪去，冥界的黑暗笼罩在她四周。  
然后千百年来第一次，她近乎温柔地笑了一下。

 

注：  
[1] 尼德威阿尔（Niðavellir）是黑暗精灵/矮人的住所，擅长制造，复联三锤做斧子的地方。

[2] 海姆冥界（Nibelheim或Helheim）海拉统治的死之国。

[3] 埃琉德尼尔（Éljúðnir）海拉的居所。


	5. Chapter 5

回到艾达华尔，地面依旧被汪洋覆盖。光明神通身散发出光辉，将雷神献上的风暴战斧挥向碎片，它们合成了一个小小的号角。索尔与洛基将号角置于光明宫顶，巨浪从那一点涌起将他们覆盖，他们向下沉没，九界的一切生灵在他们四周诞生又消逝，漫天星辰与他们擦肩而过。

他们降落在一片黑暗中，只有号角隐隐地发着光。

四周寂静无声，然后响起它的低鸣：“神的自我献祭将带来神域的重生。”

洛基上前回道：“没有人会献祭生命。”

命运对他们发起咆哮：“你们不愿付出代价，却想重获荣光。”

“我们愿意付出一切代价，但没有什么能将我们分离。我是诡计之神，我从不遵守规则。”

“你憎恨阿斯加德。”

他并不逃避：“我曾恼怒阿斯加德待我不公，我想要执掌九界，人民对我俯首膜拜，但我没有想过毁灭它。”

“你应该恨他。”

洛基闻言看向索尔。

“我从未恨过他。”索尔拉着他的手坚定地说，“我愧疚在他最孤单的岁月里没有陪伴他，我不甘他总不愿对我坦诚，我气愤他曾行差踏错，我爱他胜过一切，但我从未恨过他。”

“你们彼此伤害，你们是仇敌。”

他们只是笑着对视，话不必出口，灵魂的共鸣替他们大声反驳。

“我们曾经是，仍然是最亲密的兄弟，最真挚的爱人。”

“我们共同长大，或许在不知爱为何物的年月就已经彼此爱着。”

“我们以为彼此理应懂得对方的所思所想，理应拥有一样的爱好，却因为这份理所当然而渐行渐远。”

洛基：“我吝啬于表达。”

索尔：“我不擅长感受。”

年少时的爱总是伴随不断地索取与占有，太过尖锐刺痛了彼此，竟让人以为这是憎恶。于是他们不断地战斗，不断地互相伤害，一个费尽心机一个横冲直撞，在这不具名的博弈中头破血流。直到他们在命运的苛待里学会包容和体谅，学会再次拥抱，学会与彼此相处。意识到灵魂的不同使他们彼此吸引，互补契合，再无法分开。

“我们仍旧天差地别，但终于能互相理解。”

命运在这坦然无惧的宣言里沉吟，然后大地震颤，他们再次踏足光辉平原。

潮水褪去，露出斑驳的土地，土地上又有植被发芽，神圣的宫殿拔地而起，逝去的人一一荣归故里。彩虹桥再次驾于九界之上，幸存的子民自中庭归来，融合进这欢庆里。

弗丽嘉抱住她的儿子们，亲吻他们的额头：“你们辛苦了，我为你们骄傲。”索尔与洛基顺从地靠在她怀里，隐藏自己落下的眼泪。奥丁只是抬手拍了拍他们的肩膀，他一生做错了很多选择，但他的儿子们做得很好。

神王依旧不再接手政事，于是在蜜酒与阳光的气息里，钟声敲响，新王登基，阿斯加德的双王执手并肩于王座上。

他们错过了太多年，但好在神的一生光明漫长，还有以后。

 

END


	6. 番外·上篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于一切开始之前，失落的五年与洛基的回归。  
> Warning：开头有部分复联3描写。

> 他们问：“你爱他至死吗？”
> 
> 我说，“请在我的坟头说起他吧，看看我如何死而复生。”

 

洛基在一片黑暗中醒来。

他动了动手脚，感觉整个人被浸泡在液体中，阻力影响着他的动作。他试着用法术照亮这里，然而四周依旧沉寂，他张口，却发不出声音。

洛基恼怒地想：“是谁这么大胆竟敢算计我，我要好好地抓住他，折磨他……噢。”他想起来——

他已经死了。

回忆开始不断地向他涌来：撞击而来的巨大飞船，被屠杀的子民，索尔看着他流泪却无能为力，宇宙魔方，他拿起小刀刺向灭霸，脖子上的手。

“我为什么在这里？母亲？你在吗？这里是英灵殿吗”他顿了一下，自嘲地想，“……我能到达英灵殿吗？”

然后他又想起阿斯加德已经葬身火海，宫殿在爆炸中化为无数碎片，英灵殿不复存在。灵魂游荡不知归处，他陷入恐慌，想要大口呼吸，却发现自己根本没有吸入空气，液体包裹着他，他挣扎着试图保持清醒，想弄明白究竟是怎么回事，却敌不过周身温暖的黑暗。

 

洛基沉睡着，千年的记忆从他指缝间流过，前尘往事仿佛出生前的一场胎梦，然而四周寂静无声，比那更为安宁。  
他在遗忘。

他看见自己被奥丁捡起，改变了外表带回阿斯加德交给弗丽嘉，母亲并未因为他是霜巨人的后代而有所苛待。她将洛基安置在摇床里亲自照料，轻声叮嘱小跑来的索尔不要吵闹，会吓着他的弟弟。  
“弟弟？”索尔疑惑地看着母亲。  
“是你在世界上最亲近、一生不可分割的人。”弗丽嘉温柔地摸着他的头，“记得不论发生什么，不要放弃他。”  
而索尔还太年幼，不了解“一生”到底有多沉重的意义，更不知道他的母亲早已预见了千年之后的未来。他只是似懂非懂地点点头，好奇地看向床上的洛基，戳了戳他的手臂又飞快地收回：“他好小，好软……”  
弗丽嘉笑起来：“是的，所以你要保护他。”  
这次索尔听懂了，他看着弟弟，认真地捏紧小拳头：“我会保护你。”

当洛基醒来的时候，他已忘了自己最初来自何处。寒风不再吹拂，约顿海姆的冰雪融化在梦里，摇床边的烛火熄灭，亲人的低语也模糊消逝。他皱了皱眉，觉得自己似乎失去了什么，来不及仔细思考，黑暗又在拉扯。他不愿屈服，看见不远处有一道微弱的亮光，于是奋力向它接近。他不断地反抗着，却最终还是在半途陷入沉眠。那光亮闪烁了几下，也消失了。

 

中庭之上，新阿斯加德一片悲戚。他们本就在战火中流离失所，如今又有一半的子民灰飞烟灭，而新王闭门不出，没人知道今后该何去何从。  
村庄的一角有人喃喃低语：“要是洛基在的话……”这话引起了众多赞同。  
“我不敢相信洛基真的死了，之前那么多次都，唉。”  
“是啊，至少他能劝着点索尔，可现在……”

禁闭的房门内，索尔坐在床沿，他紧握着那把小刀，任由泪水从左眼落下，他不断地低语着：“洛基，洛基，洛基……你总是有那么多主意，你总是活下来，为什么这次……为什么，洛基，告诉我，我该怎么办……”

阿萨神族已在奥丁治下安逸了千万年，太久没有人殒命于灾厄，关于信仰的传说在蜜酒与宴席中被磨灭。他们已经忘记只要神的名字还在大地上被称颂，只要世人还有求于神，只要还有人以神的名义行事，那神明便永不会消亡。  
无人知道，在遥远的彼方，他们对“洛基”之名的呼唤，在黑暗中化为了一丝光芒。 

* * *

 

这一次梦里满是花的气息，在那些漫长无尽的春日里，精灵在他们周围与花鸟生灵共舞。他趴在母亲身边听着故事，索尔却早早陷入酣眠，他的哥哥总是对魔法不屑一顾。而专心的洛基，却偶尔也会开个小差，在索尔不知道的时候，悄悄地把他垂落的长发挂回耳后，而母亲只是微笑着看他。他睁开眼睛，已经回忆不起花瓣、青草和雨滴，他失去了春天。

洛基睁开眼睛，意识到未知的法术正在令他失去记忆，他愤怒至极，发不出任何声音却依旧在心中大喊：“你不能！不能夺走他们！我是九界第一的法师，阿斯加德的王子，我曾数次逃离死亡，无论你想做什么，我不会让你得逞！”  
黑暗中蓦然出现一根明亮的丝线，他将手伸长，然而那丝线太过纤细，只轻轻地划过他指尖，他再次陷入黑暗。

新阿斯加德的土地上，时间又转过了一年，人们的生活开始渐渐步上正轨，孩子们聚在一起嬉闹着。  
“你不能这么捣蛋！”一个小孩气愤地跺着脚。  
而对面只是眨了眨眼，很得意的样子：“洛基殿下也总是恶作剧！父亲说他曾经剪了希芙殿下的头发！”  
“但洛基殿下是大英雄！他救了我们，也救了索尔殿下。”  
“我也会成为大英雄的！”孩子的眼里闪着星光。  
索尔悄悄在一旁听着他们的对话，苦笑着摩挲怀里的小刀：“洛基，你看，你现在是孩子们心中的英雄了，他们想要学习魔法，想要成为你。这不是你一直想要的吗，被尊重，被崇拜……现在你都得到了……” 这些憧憬和怀念化成细细的线，擦过手指，最后缠绕在洛基手腕上，微微地亮着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 春天可能补个小段落也可能不补吧……有点没想法。


End file.
